peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleetwood Mac
Fleetwood Mac are a British-American rock band formed in 1967 in London. Due to numerous line-up changes, the only original member present in the band is its namesake, drummer Mick Fleetwood. Although band founder Peter Green named the group by combining the surnames of two of his former bandmates (Fleetwood, McVie) from John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, bassist John McVie played neither on their first single nor at their first concerts, as he initially decided to stay with Mayall. The keyboardist, Christine McVie, who joined the band in 1970 while married to John McVie, appeared on all but the debut album, either as a member or as a session musician. She also supplied the artwork for the album Kiln House. The two most successful periods for the band were during the late 1960s British blues boom, when they were led by guitarist Peter Green and achieved a UK number one with "Albatross"; and from 1975 to 1987, as a more pop oriented act, featuring Christine McVie, Lindsey Buckingham and Stevie Nicks. Fleetwood Mac's second album after the incorporation of Buckingham and Nicks, 1977's Rumours, produced four U.S. Top 10 singles (including Nicks' song "Dreams"), and remained at No.1 on the American albums chart for 31 weeks, as well as reaching the top spot in various countries around the world. To date the album has sold over 40 million copies worldwide, making it the 4th highest selling album of all time.... (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Fleetwood Mac played their first gig on 13 August 1967, when Peel's career on Radio London was about to end with the station closing down on the following day. John Mayall's Bluesbreakers' LP A Hard Road, featuring Peter Green on lead guitar, had been among the albums featured regularly on the Perfumed Garden, so it was no surprise that Peel showed interest in the guitarist's new band. Their first two Top Gear sessions, first broadcast on 12 November 1967 and 21 January 1968 respectively, pre-dated the release of their first LP, Fleetwood Mac, in February 1968, and exposure on Peel's shows may have contributed to the surprisingly big chart success it achieved. The band's style at this time was a mixture of Chicago blues and 1950s rock'n'roll, very much in line with Peel's own musical tastes, and they did four more sessions for Top Gear in 1968-69. In August 1968 Peel contributed some whimsically humorous sleevenotes to the band's second LP, Mr. Wonderful, observing that they had become "almost a resident group on 'Top Gear'". When Fleetwood Mac's style changed, and the band went through a succession of personnel changes, Peel continued to play their records, although less frequently, and there were three further sessions by them in 1970-71. After that, the band began to concentrate more on America, a country in which the original, Peter Green-led band had failed to repeat their big UK commercial success. Eventually, after adding Lindsey Buckingham and Stevie Nicks to their line-up, they became one of the most successful acts of their era, Peel had little affection for this incarnation of the band, however, and during the period of the "punk wars" they were heavily criticised for being everything that the new generation did not want to be - although such comments had little effect on their record sales. Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions Nine sessions. First three credited two Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac. Selection of tracks released on Live At The BBC (2xCD, Castle, 1995). 1. Recorded 1967-11-07. First broadcast 12 November 1967. Repeated 17 December 1967 * Long Grey Mare / Baby Please Set A Date / Got To Move / I Believe My Time Ain't Long / Looking For Somebody 2. Recorded 1968-01-16. First broadcast 21 January 1968. Repeated 24 March 1968. * Can't Hold Out / Blue Coat Man / Sweet Little Angel / The Stroller / Bee-L-Bicky-Bop Blue Jean Honey Babe Meets High School Hound Dog Hot Rod Man (Where You Belong / Don't Be Cruel / The Sun Is Shining / The World Keeps Turning 24 March 1968) 3. Recorded 1968-04-16. First broadcast 17 April 1968. Repeated *How Blue Can You Get? / My Baby Is Sweet / Long Grey Mare / Buzz Me / I'm So Lonesome And Blue 4. Recorded 1968-05-27. First broadcast 02 June 1968. Repeated 07 July 1968. * That Ain't It / Mean Mistrusting Mama / Psychedelic Send-Up Number / Dead Shrimp Blues / Sheila 5. Recorded: 1968-08-27. First broadcast 01 September 1968. Repeated 13 October 1968, 24 November 1968. * A Mind Of My Own / I Have To Laugh / You're The One / Preachin' The Blues (You Need Love / A Talk With You /Bo Diddley / Wine Whisky Women 13 October 1968, Crutch And Kane / If You Be My Baby / Crazy For My Baby 24 November 1968) 6. Recorded: 1969-03-10. First broadcast 16 March 1969. Repeated 11 November 1969 * Blues With A Feeling / You'll Never Know What You're Missing Til You Try / Heavenly / I Can't Believe You Wanna Leave (and Tallahassie Lassie / Early Morning Come 11 November 1969) 7. Recorded: 1970-04-27. First broadcast 23 May 1970. Repeated * Only You / Leaving Her Blues / Sandy Mary / World In Harmony / Tiger 8. Recorded 1970-07-07. First broadcast 22 August 1970. Repeated 07 August 1982 (Peel's Pleasures). *When I See My Baby / Buddy's Song / Jennie Lee / When Will I Be Loved / Honey Hush 9. Recorded: 1971-01-05. First broadcast 23 January 1971. Repeated 27 March 1971. * Get Like You Used To Be / Preaching / Teenage Darling / Start Again (Dragonfly 27 March 1971) Other Shows Played *29 October 1967: I Believe My Time Ain't Long (7") Blue Horizon *04 February 1968: My Heart Beat Like A Hammer (LP – Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac) Blue Horizon *06 March 1968: Cold Black Night (LP: Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac) Blue Horizon *28 April 1968: Black Magic Woman (7") Blue Horizon *30 June 1968: Need Your Love So Bad *21 September 1969: Oh Well (single) Reprise *27 September 1969: Closing My Eyes (LP - Then Play On) Reprise *11 October 1969: Show-biz Blues (LP - Then Play On) Reprise *31 January 1970 (& Otis Spann) Talk With You Right (LP - Blues Jam At Chess) Blue Horizon *16 May 1970: The Green Manalishi (With The Two Prong Crown) (single) Reprise *12 September 1970: Tell Me All The Things You Do (LP – Kiln House) Reprise *03 October 1970: Hi Ho Silver (LP - Kiln House) Reprise *26 December 1970: Tiger (session) *16 June 1972: Bare Trees (LP – Bare Trees) Reprise *23 June 1972: Child Of Mine (LP – Bare Trees) Reprise *01 May 1973: Revelation (LP – Penguin) Reprise *14 February 1977: Go Your Own Way *15 July 1977: Black Magic Woman (2xLP - The History Of Fleetwood Mac - Vintage Years) CBS *15 July 1977: Need Your Love Tonight (2xLP - The History Of Fleetwood Mac - Vintage Years) CBS *15 July 1977: Coming Home (2xLP - The History Of Fleetwood Mac - Vintage Years) CBS *John_Peel's 70's Mixtape 3A: If You Be My Baby (2xLP - The History Of Fleetwood Mac - Vintage Years) CBS *John_Peel's 70's Mixtape 3A: Lazy Poker Blues (2xLP - The History Of Fleetwood Mac - Vintage Years) CBS *John_Peel's 70's Mixtape 3A: Trying So Hard To Forget (2xLP - The History Of Fleetwood Mac - Vintage Years) CBS *31 March 1980 (as ‘Earl Vince & the Valiants’): Somebody's Gonna Get Their Head Kicked In Tonite (7” - Man Of The World) Immediate *13 October 1982: No Place To Go (?) Blue Horizon *09 May 1988: Stop Messin' Round (LP - Mr. Wonderful) Blue Horizon *14 September 1996: If You Be My Baby (album - Mr. Wonderful) Blue Horizon 7-63205 *30 September 1996 (BBC World Service): If You Be My Baby (LP – Mr. Wonderful) Blue Horizon (The 1968 Fleetwood Mac track is played to mark the comeback of the band’s former guitarist Peter Green. Peel admits that he wrote the original album’s “rather appalling” sleevenotes.http://discog.fleetwoodmac.net/discog.php?pid=97 *06 March 2003: Dust My Broom (LP-Mr Wonderful) Blue Horizon *24 September 2003: Stop Messin' Roun (LP- Mr Wonderful) Blue Horizon Top Of The Pops *03 February 1983 (TOTP): Oh Diane (16) (US TV clip) ;Other *Peeling Back The Years: Coming Home (LP - Mr Wonderful) Blue Horizon See Also *Rock Family Trees: The Fleetwood Mac Story - narrated by Peel *Peel On Record Cover Sleevenotes - Peel responsible for 'Mr. Wonderful' sleevenotes *John Mayall *Record Collection: V&A LPs *ABC Of Beauty *Blind Date *Singles Reviews External Links *[Wikipedia *Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists